


Tera's Tales

by Teratophelia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, Multi, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Reader Insert, Teratophilia, will be tagged accordingly as i update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratophelia/pseuds/Teratophelia
Summary: A collection of stories of monsters loving humans and vice versa





	1. Introduction

The moon hung high up in the night sky as a woman wrapped in a green cloak entered town. The place seemed deserted, almost. Humans and monster alike had closed their shutters, seeking comfort in the embrace of their beds and loved ones.  
The only place that seemed very much alive with the sound of laughter was the tavern. So the woman made her way over to the building, hooved feet carrying her there.  
There seemed a bard present, the sound of a slightly out of tune lute being carried on the breeze. The woman’s lips curled up in a smile as she approached the inn, looking forward to some warmth and company.  
The inn was marked with a sign of a bottle with wings and a halo carrying the name “The Bottles Blessing”. Warm light cast out onto the street, laughter roaring as the woman reached the door. With a firm push, it swung open, revealing the inside.  
The inn wasn’t huge, having a few tables and a bar. There were benches lining the wall, an older half orc slumped over on one of them, fast asleep. A staircase next to the bar led upstairs to rooms for rent, no doubt.  
The bard – a human – was standing on one of the tables, obviously a few glasses of ale deep into the night. A few people were hanging around close to him, singing along to the jaunty, dirty song the bard was half belting.  
The woman smiled, shrugging off the hood of her cloak.  
A few of the patrons glanced her way, looking at her with a mix of worry and curiosity. She tried to ignore their prying eyes and sat down at one of the tables, taking off her cloak fully and putting her traveling pack next to her.  
The whispers started soon after, like they always did. But again, the woman ignored them, merely watching the oblivious bard now fully belt out a song about a very brave man and a dragon in heat.  
It wasn’t long after she’d taken a seat that one of the patrons approached, sitting down across from her. He was a human man, mid to late forties with a thick, white beard and two dark brown eyes staring her down from below the bushiest eyebrows she’d ever seen in her life.  
“You’re not form ‘round ‘ere.” He said. Not asked, said.  
“You’d be correct, kind sir.” The woman responded, cocking her head.  
“You’re also not summat I’ve seen before.”  
The woman closed her eyes briefly, jaw tightening a little as she tried not to let her annoyance show outwardly.  
“Again, very observant of you.” She replied after a moment of silence. The man was about to say something when the bard hopped down from his makeshift stage and walked over to the pair of them.  
“Aha! A fair maiden I do spy!” The bard cried out, grinning from ear to ear. He held out a hand to her, the woman eyeing it unsurely.  
“Do not be afraid of my friend here!” The bard continued, suddenly clapping the older gentleman between the shoulder blades as he drank. Ale sprayed out over the rim of his tankard in a cloud of white foam. “He’s merely piss drunk like the rest of us-“  
The bard was interrupted by a cheer from a pair of drunk orcs at the bard, twins by the looks of things, flanking a flushed looking bar maiden.  
“-And he’s never seen a-.”  
The woman gave the bard a stern look, the man rethinking what he was about to say.  
“Do pardon me, but I don’t know what you are.”  
Phrased a little bluntly but the woman had heard much worse and much more insulting.  
“Half succubus, friend.” She told him, her tail swishing behind her not unlike a cat. The bard gave a nod, looking as if he’d just missed the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Ah of course, of course.” He nodded sagely. “What brings you into this neck of the woods?”  
The woman smiled.  
“I’m a storyteller.” She said, a hint of pride lacing her words. “I travel to tell and collect stories. And if they’re particularly good-“  
She paused, reaching down into her pack and pulling out a leather bound book, placing it onto the table with flair.  
“-I write them down.”  
She traced a claw over the raised designs of the cover, looking at the thing fondly.  
“You mus’ know some good ones then, I hope.” The older man said, quirking up one of the caterpillars masking as eyebrow.  
“I do like to think I do.” The woman said, grinning so that her sharp canines dug into her bottom lip. “Are you interested in hearing some perhaps?”  
The man shrugged, making a non-comital noise. The bard stepped in again, seemingly happy he’d be able to take a break from performing for a bit.  
“We’d love to hear some of your tales! But do forgive my rudeness, but I forgot to ask your name.”  
“It’s quite alright,” the woman said. “My name is Tera.”  
“Tera! It is a pleasure to meet you then. My name is Gideon!”  
The bard unceremoniously grabbed her hand and pressed a wet kiss on the back of it. Tera withdrew her hand and as subtly as she could muster wiped her hand on her tabard.  
“Pleasure to meet you too, Gideon.” Tera replied, the bard sitting down at her table as well. “Now,”  
She stood, spreading her arms as she spoke up.  
“Ladies, gentlemen and friends in between! I invite you to take a seat with me and listen to the tales I have to tell you! I have travelled far and wide and collected many a tale full of adventure, love, lust and suspense! So please, do join me here and listen!”  
The patrons looked at her with curiosity, some getting up and sitting near her, drinks at hand. The half succubus seemed pleased with her audience once everyone settled, grabbing her book and opening it to a random tale.  
“Alright, my friends. Settle down and I shall tell you the story of-”


	2. Shadow Creature x Fem!Reader - Guarding

When someone speaks of seeing a shadow out of the corner of their eye, it almost never is a good thing. Usually it’s the start of some terrifying story where a person is tormented by ghosts. Or someone broke into their home to steal, murder or do other unsavory things.  
But to you, the shadow permanently in the corner of your eye was a friend.  
They’d always been there, ever since you were just a child, they were there, watching over you dutifully. Hiding under your bed at night and when you had a nightmare, all the darkness in the room felt like them and it was like one, all-encompassing hug.  
They spoke to you, sometimes.  
Gentle whispers, words carried on a gentle breeze that told you about the things you wished to know about them, but they’d almost never speak unless provoked. They just stayed near you, looking after you.  
You were about thirteen when you finally learned their name, Grey. When you asked if they were a ghost they’d laughed and told you no.  
You were sixteen when you had your heart broken for the first time and Grey held you, many shadowy arms holding you against something you weren’t quite sure was a chest. They held you in silence and let you cry as you lamented trusting someone as much as you had and feeling your first taste of hurt and betrayal.  
When you were eighteen, you’d gotten very drunk. You’d been at a party with your best friend who’d since abandoned you. Grey was hiding in the darker corners of the room, keeping an eye on you because your friend sure wasn’t. A boy about as drunk as you were approached you, holding two cups. You took the one he offered and everything went black. When you came to, you were in your room, Grey hovering over you. About a dozen, white eyes watched you intensely, their expression not quite readable but obviously not happy.  
“What happened?”  
“He wanted to touch you.”  
You furrowed your eyebrows, remembering a wide, white toothed smile and a red solo cup. Had you been roofied?  
Panic set in for a moment, the splitting pain in your head all but forgotten as you feared the worst. Grey didn’t move, still half hovering over you with that unreadable expression.  
“Did he-?” You didn’t dare finish the thought, your mouth bone dry as you waited for a response.  
“No. I scared him. He defecated himself.”  
You tried not to at least chuckle, Grey’s deadpan, slightly angry delivery tickling you more than it should have. You felt relieved, if anything, but swore to yourself to never get that drunk again.  
“Did you bring me home?”  
“Yes.”  
You sighed, a little relieved that your shadowy friend had protected you when they did. You fought off a wave of nausea as you laid back down to sleep your hangover off, Grey still watching you.  
You were twenty-four when you once again had your heart broken. Your partner having left the apartment you shared, leaving you red faced and crying in the kitchen, staring at shards of a mug that had met its end against the wall a few moments earlier. A mix of anger and sadness had its grip on you, your body shaking as the encounter replayed in your head.  
You knew he was lying about something to you, but you’d been to blinded by love that you willfully ignored the red flags. After all, if you view life through rose colored glasses, red flags merely looked like flags.  
He’d been cheating on you for the last six months of your relationship. The other girl was now pregnant and he wanted to “do the right thing”.   
You’d yelled at him, called him every foul name under the sun and told him to go and never show his face around you again. You’d thrown the mug you’d happily been sipping coffee out of a few moments earlier, the thing shattering into a rain of shards and hot liquid on the wall next to his head.  
He’d called you a psycho, grabbed his bag and coat and left.  
Grey materialized out of a shadowy corner of your home, a vague parody of a humanoid shape with too long arms and too many eyes. They merely watched, as if waiting for you to give permission, which you didn’t.  
Everything was too raw, to fresh for you to let another person touch you, even though you weren’t sure that Grey even qualified as such. Even then, you wanted to be alone. No shadows watching you.  
So you walked to your room, closed the door and cried into your pillow until your voice was hoarse and your eyes puffy from tears.  
You must’ve dozed off at one point or another because you awoke to Grey sitting on your bed, having tucked you in. Their white eyes watched you, brimming with something between sadness and fury.  
“He hurt you.”  
The three words hung heavy in the air as you took a moment to process everything again.  
“He did.” You croaked out, your voice unsteady and thick with grief. Grey’s eyes narrowed a little, the shadow creature growing larger, scarier, but you weren’t afraid.  
“I can hurt him back.”  
It almost didn’t feel like a question, more a statement. You shook your head, Grey deflating a little.  
“No. What good will it do…” You sighed, closing your eyes to fight off more tears. You felt a gentle touch on your cheek, almost ghostly fingers brushing over your skin. A wave of goosebumps travelled down your body at the gentle gesture.  
“You’re sad. I don’t like seeing you like this.” Grey said, sounding closer to you. You opened your eyes and Grey was laying next to you, one of their many, ever changing hands resting on your cheek.  
“I’ll… I’ll be fine, eventually.” You said, leaning into the touch a little bit more. “Just need time and a shitload of ice cream and booze.”  
Grey didn’t seem convinced.  
“No. He hurt you. He hurt what’s mine.”  
The words caught you off guard. Sure, Grey had been a little possessive in the past but they’d never called you ‘mine’ before. And you weren’t quite sure how you felt about it, but before you could make up your mind, the shadow creature spoke again.  
“He made you cry. He lied to you, betrayed you. He needs to hurt.”  
“Grey, stop it.” You said, not liking how angry your lifelong friend was sounding. Grey looked at you again, their many white eyes almost judging. “This is not your fight to pick. So let it go. For me.”  
Those final two words seemed to put the nail in the coffin of the argument. Grey didn’t speak again, but instead merely cuddled up to you, offering you a hug you sorely needed.  
A few days passed that you spent crying, drinking a little and venting to Grey. The shadow creature had been kind enough to sort though your belongings to find your exes and disposed of them. You didn’t know, or cared to find out, where Grey had put them. You were just happy to be free or any reminders.  
The encounter the night of the breakup hadn’t left your mind though. You weren’t quite sure why you hung onto it as much as you were doing but you felt like Grey hadn’t been entirely honest with you.   
You knew they were around, all you had to do was call for them, but what would you ask? What would you say?  
You sighed into your wine glass as yet another rerun episode of Friends started on the tv. After you polished off your glass, you turned off the tv and headed to your bedroom. You had work tomorrow and needed to turn in at an at least somewhat decent hour.  
What you didn’t expect to find in your bedroom was Grey, shifting constantly, something that looked like a face buried into your sheets. They were breathing heavily and chanted your name and ‘mine’ over and over.  
Your face flushed red as you realized what exactly you were witnessing. Grey looked up, unphased by you walking in on them. Instead they grinned a row of sharp teeth bare that made you feel nervous and weirdly excited.  
Grey spoke your name, louder and cleared than anything they’d ever said before as they suddenly materialized in front of you. Your eyes widened further as you felt them embrace you. You let them, to shocked to will your body to move.  
Grey hesitated a moment, one hand coming to rest on your cheek again, like during the night of your breakup. You let them, leaning into it slightly as you watched Grey’s face which was nothing more than pure black and a dozen, faintly glowing, white eyes.  
“I cannot keep it to myself anymore.” Grey spoke, one of the arms around your waist tightening, what felt like a hand gripping your shirt tightly. “I want you for myself. I’m tired of seeing you be hurt and betrayed. I was meant to guard you and keep you safe but I keep having to see you get hurt.”  
The emotion in Grey’s voice was raw, sad and unlike anything you’d ever heard from the shadow creature. You bit your bottom lip, letting them talk further.  
“You’re mine to guard, to keep safe. And I don’t- You’re- I can’t-“  
You opened your mouth to say something back but instead the shadow creature leaned forward, pressing their mouth against yours. You felt sharp teeth, something dense yet yielding and so much emotion it overwhelmed you.  
You couldn’t do anything but kiss back, not that there was anything else you could think of or wanted to do. Grey held you tightly and suddenly, as the two of you kissed, you felt surrounded, engulfed in black.  
You gasped, panicked for a moment but them you felt calm, absolutely serene as Grey was all around you.  
“Mine.”  
The word was soft again and seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. Feather light touched spread all over your body, your clothes coaxed off with a tenderness you didn’t know was possible. You felt love, adoration, lust, fondness all at once and so intense it brought you to tears.  
You felt like you were floating as what felt like so many hands travelled over your body, coaxing sounds out of you that you didn’t even know you could make.  
“Mine.”  
The word filled your head as your thighs were gently pushed apart and something that felt like a tentacle of sorts rub against you. You gasped as it slid into you, Grey making noises that made your head spin.  
Everything felt so surreal as Grey had their way with you, making you feel things none of your ex lovers had been able to. You were moaning, feeling many hands and mouths kiss, grope, tease and taste you. The appendage in you thrusted and curled inside you in a way that had you seeing stars, your legs shaking as the knot in your stomach tightened.  
“You. Are. Mine.”  
The moment the last word was uttered, you were sent crashing into your orgasm, a strangled moan spilling from your lips and Grey followed you shortly after. You vaguely felt a sticky wetness coating the inside of your thighs before you blacked out.  
When you came too, it was still dark out and you were tucked into bed. Grey was laying next to you, a mass of ever shifting things. You smiled fondly, watching them sleep before you reached you’re a hand, a tendril immediately finding it.  
Sleep tugged at your consciousness again, as you laid closer to them, one final word spilling out of your mouth before you drifted off.  
“Yours.”


End file.
